Waking Up Hung Over And Married
by coin1996
Summary: Well the title says it all really... Alright so like Review! Please! Please! Please! Please! It's just all fluff in this one! Alright Review! And Enjoy!


Iceland opened his heavy eyes as the sun shone though the window and hit him. He blinked a few time's and moaned. His head was pounding and felt heavy. As he went to move a sharp pain shot up his back. He didn't move after that. After a little bit there was a growled from beside him and he was pulled in to someone's chest. His mind went blank and his heart stopped. He had slept with someone last night! What the hell! He didn't remember any thing! Iceland moved his head a little bit and noticed the dark brown hair he came to know so well. As he looked at the face he sighed in relief. It was only Hong Kong. Iceland smiled and closed his eyes. Only Hong Kong.

...

"Wait! Hong Kong!" Iceland yelled and jumped as he did so he fell back off the bed and smacked his head off the floor. Yeah pain level past a hundred. Iceland sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow." he stated. Hong Kong was sitting up at this point and looked around the hotel they were in. It looked old and worn out from year's of use and not like the fancy places there use to staying at.

"Ice chill." Hong Kong stated as he rubbed his temple's. "My head is killing me." he stated. Iceland had a bright red blush come to his cheek's.

"Hong Kong! Cover up please!" Iceland said as he looked away. Hong Kong looked down and then looked to Iceland. He then looked around the room again and nodded twice.

"Alright I like think I know what happened." Hong Kong stated. Iceland raised an eye brow.

"What? You think?" Hong Kong nodded again and Iceland could only sigh. "Alright." Iceland gave in.

"I like think we got drunk and came back here to have like sex." Hong Kong stated as if it was nothing. Iceland blushed more and looked down. There was a cockroach on the ground and he jumped on the bed holding on to Hong Kong. Hong Kong didn't say anything but he did let a small smirk come to his lip's. "And at some point got married." Hong Kong said. Iceland gave him a confused look and Hong Kong took Iceland's hand off his arm only to move it so Iceland could see the ring on his finger. It was a rather nice sized diamond and Iceland loved it.

"Wow." he stated and looked over the ring. "So we got drunk, got hitched, and slept together." Iceland was trying to let his mind catch up to him. "Can we maybe just get dressed and go to a better hotel for the time being?" he asked as he looked down again with yet another blush. Hong Kong nodded and the two started to get dressed. As soon as they were done they walked out of the messy hotel and cheeked out. Once they where out Iceland looked around confused. "Where are we?" he asked. Hong Kong smiled.

"Hong Kong, China. You should know you have explored it before." Hong Kong stated. Iceland gave him a confused look.

"I've never been to Hong Kong." Iceland stated. Then it hit him. He hit Hong Kong's arm and glared at him. "Will you not make such joke's at this point in time!" Iceland yelled Hong Kong nodded and pulled Iceland down the road.

As the two cheeked in to the hotel they tried to remember the night before. There was nothing and Iceland was already having a break down. What was he to tell his brother when he got back home. 'Oh hey Norway guess what I got wasted in China and then got married to Hong Kong! On top of that we had some nice hard-core sex!' Iceland let out a sigh. His brother will never find out about this. Iceland sat on the bed of the hotel room and leaned back.

"My brother is going to kill me." Iceland stated.

"Well he like doesn't have to know. We can just get a divorce so that he wouldn't find any of this stuff out. Then no one really like need's to know about are sex." Hong Kong said. It kind of hurt Iceland to hear that Hong Kong didn't want to be with him. After all Iceland had, had a crush on Hong Kong for the past few years.

"I guess." he said softly.

"Well. As long as you want to." Hong Kong added. Iceland looked over to him and Hong Kong did the same.

"Well do you?" Iceland asked.

"No. you?" Hong Kong asked back.

"No." Iceland stated.

"Then let's just tell them we got married so they couldn't stop us. Where hold another wedding soon so they can see it and we can remember it." Hong Kong stated. Iceland nodded and rolled over so he was on Hong Kong's waist.

"Then let's start to remember are first time." Iceland smiled. Hong Kong found this side of Iceland a turn on and turned the table's so he was over Iceland.

"I agree." they both smiled as Hong Kong pulled Iceland into a kiss. Alright waking up from a night with someone you had a crush on forever was amazing.

The End.

* * *

**I just the best Idea ever writing this story! I hope you all liked this one! My next one will be up soon! Review please! Tell me if you like this one and I'll post the other one I was think off for the BTT! Alright Review please! I don't own Hetalia.**


End file.
